Roronoa raconte sa vie
by Mugiwara No Uma
Summary: Salut! Moi c'est Zorro RORONOA, j'ai 15 ans, je suis en seconde. J'habite un lieu pas sûr et ma mère n'est jamais là.. Je me débrouille seul.. heureusement, j'ai des amis sur qui compter! Je vous racontes mes aventures, les combats, les moments drôles, les tragédies et autres aléats de ma vie! ( Warning! Yaoi, un MPreg, ceux qui n'aiment pas s'abstiennent)
1. Présentation de Zorro

Nous sommes dans une ville de France, en Normandie. Cette ville s'appelle : Grand Line.

Je m'appelle Zorro RORONOA et j'ai 15ans, je suis en seconde au lycée Chiper Pool.

J'habite presque à l'extérieure de la ville, dans les lieux que les gens de bonne famille évitent.

Ma mère : RORONOA Sue (se prononce Sou) travaille comme femme de ménage chez des gens très riches les Hancock, ce qui fait qu'elle a peu de temps à me consacrer.

Je reste donc la plupart du temps seul chez moi, devant mon ordi largement dépassé, la télé et mes mangas. Je ne suis pas très sociable. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire quelques amis.

En entrant au lycée, je suis entré dans la bande de Monkey D. Luffy : les Mugiwaras. La bande est composée de Luffy, le pilier du groupe, Mandarine Nami, Prince Sanji, Pipo Usopp, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Merry Kaya et sont tous très gentils. Je ne me lasse pas d'eux, ils sont drôles, caractériels, plus ou moins adroits et malins.

Je suis un bon élève, j'ai 16,4 de monyenne. Pas mal me direz vous. Ce qui pourris ma moyenne, c'est la géographie. Effectivement, quand vous ne savez pas si la France ce trouve en Europe ou en Asie….u_u

Que dire d'autre sur moi….Ah oui ! J'adore la nature, les plantes, les animaux ect… un blond débile me dira que c'est à cause de ma couleur de cheveux : un vert qui fait penser à la pelouse.

Mon rêve est d'avoir un animal….mais ma mère n'a pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter un… Je me contente donc d'une sourie que j'ai retrouvé un jour dans le garde-manger.

Se matin, je me lève à 5h. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Vendredi. Plus qu'un jour de cour et c'est le week-end ! Enfin ! Je ne prend même pas le temps de m'habiller…Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que ma mère n'est pas rentrée. Avec la fin de l'année qui approche, la famille Hancock fait plein de réceptions et de repas de famille, du coup, ma mère est très occupée et elle ne rentre que le jeudi, voir pas du tout. Comme c'est le cas cette semaine.

Je descend donc vers la cuisine. J'ouvre le placard. La porte me reste dans la main….

- Il va encore falloir que je la répare….

Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui reste…pas grand chose….

- Hé tu fais quoi là dedans toi ?!

La petite souris que j'ai nommée Spidy…car comme son nom l'indique, elle cour vite…-_-

Je lui tend ma main et elle grimpe dessus et cour jusqu'à mon épaule.

Je prend un bol, des céréales et je mange tranquillement en compagnie de Spidy qui s'amuse à me piquer mes céréales.

Ensuite, je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'habille….Je regarde ma table de chevet :

- Tiens, j'ai reçu un message !

Je le lis :

- Après les cours, la bande à rendez-vous dans le parc qui est à côté de la maison de Zorro ! ^v^ Bisou Luffy.

Ok. Je sais pas ce qu 'il veux faire, mais bon….C'est lui le chef !

-Scouik !

-Je viendrais te prendre en passant, ne t'en fais pas….

Je prends mes affaires de cour et je pars direction le lycée.. Que je met un bon bout de temps à trouver d'ailleurs….

**To be Continued….**

* * *

_A__lors? C'est pas horrible? _

_Ce n'est pas ma première fic, j'en écrit aussi sur ce blog : __ . _

_Bisous 33_


	2. Chapter 2 Une journée type

Je viens d'arriver devant le lycée.

Je ne vois personne dans la cour…merde ! Ils sont déjà rentrés en cour ! Je me dépêche de trouver la salle de musique. Lorsque j'arrive, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure de cour. Le professeur, Mr Brook prend la parole :

- Yohoho ! Vous êtes en retard mon cher Zorro, encore une fois, mais vous avez de la chance, je vous aime bien, je n'en tiendrais donc pas compte, allez vous asseoir à votre place et chantez ! Yohohoho !

-Bien monsieur…

Le reste de la classe se mit donc à rire. En effet, si le professeur ne donnais pas d'observation ou d'heures de colle, Mr Brook ordonne à ses élèves de chanter seul devant la classe. Je me met donc à chanter la chanson favorite du professeur : le Saké de Bink's. Heureusement, je me débrouille pas trop mal en chant, ce qui m'a sauvé la mise.

Après ce quart d'heure de cour, je suis retrouve mes amis dans les couloirs.

- Salut les gars !

Nami : Tu ne sais pas arriver en avance ma parole !

Luffy : Salut Zorro ! Comment ça va ?

Sanji : Tu pouvais pas rester chez toi sérieux ?

Robin : Shishishi en tout cas, tu as fais une sacrée entrée !

Vivi : Coucou !

Kaya : Bonjour !

Usopp : Yo !

Zorro : Bonjour l'accueil !

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cour suivante : la salle de Français : Mr Jabura nous fais le cours.  
A la sortie, nous allons dans la cour vers les casier.

Luffy : Alors, vous avez reçu mon message ?

Usopp : Bien sûr que oui ! Je l'ai reçu 5 fois !

Kaya : Hihi !

Robin : J'espère que tu ne vois pas d'inconvéniant à ce qu'on vienne près de chez toi ?

Zorro : Non, mais c'est surtout pour vous que ça crain ! Il y a des gangs par là .

Nami et Usopp : En fait, je suis malade se soir !

Vivi : Comment tu fais toi alors ?

Zorro : Euh….Je les évites…

Usopp : Ils sont simples à éviter ?

Zorro : Heu…ils n'aiment pas voir de nouvelles têtes !

Usopp : OK ! C'est décidé, on va tous chez Luffy !

Luffy : Non, on peut pas, mon père organise un repas avec les membres de son parti politique !

Usopp : J'oubliais que ton père est un politique…

En effet, Monkey D. Dragon le révolutionnaire est le chef du partit politique « révolutionnaire ».Il gagne donc plein de sous et Luffy habite avec lui une grande villa.

Zorro : Vous pouvez venir, mais il va falloir se faire discret, on aura qu'a aller chez moi. Au moins, ils ne viendrons pas…_Enfin…J'espère…_

Nami : Tu me rassure ! Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me frotter à des brutes !

Robin : Au pire, il y aurai eu une effusion de sang….non pour me déplaire.

Nami Usopp Kaya et Vivi : Robin ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

Robin : Pardon u_u.

Luffy: Vivi, il sont bons tes petits beurres…

Vivi : Merci, je les ai fait hier soir avec Karoo…

Nami : *** **frappe Luffy * On ne pique pas la nourriture des autres !

Luffy : Désolé…

Vivi : Ce n'est pas grave Nami….

C'est sur le coup de poing de Nami que sonna la fin de la pause du matin. Nous devons maintenant aller en cour de math…..chiant !

Bilan du cour de math : Mme Califa a collé Luffy quatre heures… son père va encore gueuler qu'il fait trop l'imbécile en cour. Car après tout , mon chef a juste piqué le café de la prof….puis, déclaré au et fort qu'une racine carrée cela n'existe pas, elles sont cylindriques.

Puis, viens le dernier cour de l'aprèm, l'anglais avec Mr Fukuro.

Bilan : Nami collée aussi car elle ne voulait pas faire semblant d'acheter un gilet,dans un sketch.

Elle ne pense qu'a l'argent celle-là !

Nous nous retrouvons donc à la pause du midi. Nous sortons du lycée. Comme ma mère n'a pas l'argent pour payer le self, on va tous manger chez un des membres du groupe, aujourd'hui, c'est chez Sanji que nous allons.

Sa maison est grande car son père est le chef du restaurant 5 étoiles « Le Baratie » , ce qui en fait une personne riche. Son père aussi n'est pas souvent là.

Nous entrons dans la grande salle à manger, les plats sont dans le four, Sanji étant aussi un grand fan de cuisine, prépare toujours ses plats à l'avance.

Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise chez les gens qui ont beaucoup d'argent, mais c 'est le cas de la plupart de mes amis :

Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Kaya sont riches. Robin et Nami sont normales. Et moi, je suis pauvre…

Je ne sais pas quelle réaction ils vont avoir en voyant ma maison. Je suis allé chez chacun d'eux, mais aucun n'est allé chez moi.

Sanji nous conduit dans une autre salle qui est une salle de détente. Une grande télé qui fait au moins 2 mètres de diagonale, un immense canapé 12 places, 2 fauteuils massants, des objets de décorations en tout genres trônent dans la salle.

Je m'assoit sur le canapé. Tous font de même. Sauf Sanji qui part dans la cuisine suivit de Vivi qui aprend avec le cuistot à cuisiner.

Pendant ce temps, je regarde mes amis qui parlent de leurs activités extra-scolaires

Luffy fait du basket et de l'athlétisme, Nami de la danse, Robin un club de philosophie et de la danse avec Nami, Usopp, du tir à l'arc et de l'athlétisme avec Luffy, Kaya , de la natation et de la danse, Vivi, de l'équitation, de la danse et de la natation, Sanji, de l'athlétisme, du football, de la natation. Moi, je ne fais aucune activité extra-scolaire, je passe mon temps libre comme bénévole pour une association de protection des animaux qui est pas loin et des petits boulots que mon âge permet de faire, comme aider une personne âgée, un handicapé etc.…

Sanji revient peut de temps après avec Vivi, avec dans leurs bras, du poisson au curry avec du riz camarguais. Je raffole de ce plat !

Nous nous dépêchons de manger et retournons au lycée.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Luffy gagna juste 2 heures de colle suplémentaire en cour de S.V.T et Usopp des lignes à copier car il a été entraîné dans la bêtise du brun. Autrement dit se moquer du nez du prof, qui est avouons-le plutôt drôle, on dirait un nez de clown !

Une fois la fin des cours arrivée, je suis pris d'un stress.

Est-ce que les gangs vont s'en prendre à mes amis ?

Comment vont réagir ceux-ci à ma situation ?


	3. Chapter 3 Et voilà les emmerdeurs!

Nous sortons du lycée et nous dirigeons vers ma maison.

Au bout de 1 heure (le temps de retrouver mon chemin), nous arrivons.

Zorro : Voilà ! C'est chez-moi !

Luffy : Mais c'est tout petit !

Usopp : T'as vu l'état de la maison !

Robin : Par contre, tu as un petit jardin.

Nami : Zorro…

Vivi : Mr Bushido, tu n'a pas de chance.

Kaya : Comment peux-tu vivre dans un si petit espace ?

Sanji : Marimo, tu habite vraiment là dedans ?

Zorro : Oui, c'est chez-moi, ma mère n'a pas assez d'argent pour louer plus grand . Déjà qu'on se prive de tout pour avoir la radio, le téléphone, l'éléctricité, l'eau et internet…Enfin bref, entrez !

Je fais entrer mes amis dans ma maison. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne comporte que 4 petites pièces : ma chambre, celle de ma mère, la salle de bain et la cuisine. Je sent que mes amis se sentent à l'étroit, car ils ont tous des maisons plus grandes. Ils voient les meubles très anciens en train de se dégrader, la porte arrachée ce matin… Je les fait monter à l'étage, là où il y a ma chambre, la plus grande des pièces. Environs 3 mètres sur 2 je crois…

Chacun s'assoit là où il peut : Robin ma chaise de bureau, Kaya mon pouf, Luffy et Usopp par terre et Sanji, Nami et Vivi sur mon lit.

Luffy : C'est sombre chez toi… pourquoi tu n'allume pas la lumière ?

Zorro : Parce que j'évite de dépenser pour rien. Tant que le soleil n'est pas totalement couché, je n'allume pas. Puis des fois, je m'éclaire à la bougie.

Usopp : Ca doit pas être drôle tout les jours…

Zorro : Hé non que veux-tu ! Mais j'ai déjà vécu dans la rue, alors je m'estime heureux !

Nami : Tu as vécu dans la rue ?!

Zorro : Oui, pendant 3 ans environ. Je vivais avec maman sous un pont à Paris. Puis, on est venu là car on s'est fait chassé. C'était i an.

Vivi : Tu en as vu des vertes et des pas mûres !

Kaya : Si je puis me permettre, elle fait quoi ta mère ?

Zorro : Elle est domestique chez les Hancock…

Lorsque je prononça se mot, tous se raidirent, car les Hancock sont réputés pour être méchants et avares.

Zorro : Elle ne revient que le jeudi…et encore pas tout le temps. ..

Robin : Je te comprend…C'est triste de devoir se séparer de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mon père n'est jamais revenu depuis qu'il est dans l'armée.

Zorro : …

Il y a un gros blanc…..Quand soudain, Kaya crie :

- UNE SOURIS !

Je prend la souris dans mes mains.

Zorro : C'est Spidy ! ^^ Je l'ai recueilli il y a peu de temps. Elle n'est pas méchante !

Kaya : Ouf ! Je suis désolée, mais je déteste les souris…

Zorro : Ce n'est pas grave !^^

Luffy : C'est ça ton ordi ?

Zorro : Oui… on l'a récupéré et j'ai demandé au prof de techno de ma le retaper gratuitement. Je ne peux pas parler par cam' car je n'en ai pas…

Sanji Je pourrais toujours t'en filler une !

Zorro : Merci !^^

Pendant que je raconte ma vie à mes amis, quelque chose se trame au rez-de-chaussée. J'entend un gros « BAM », je descend rapidement. Suivit de près par Sanji , Luffy et Robin.

Je vois ce que je redoutais le plus : le gang qui s'est approprié le coin à envoyé trois missionnaires pour récupérer ce qui leur ai du.

M1 : Alors Roronoa ? Tu as invité des potes à toi ?

M2 : Tu les sais pourtant qu'on invite pas des gens sans nous les présenter avant !

M3 : Le chef va pas être contant !

Zorro : Je fais ce que je veux !

M2 : Erreur ! Tu es sur le territoire de Doflamingo, c'est lui qui fait la loi ici !

Le plus gros des trois (M2) me prend par le cou et me plaque contre le mur.

M2 : Tu as ce qu'on t'a demandé ?

Zorro : Oui, je l'ai…

M1 : C'est où ?

Zorro : Dans le placard qui n'a plus de porte, au fond, derrière les céréales.

M3 : Merci bien !

M3 part chercher l'objet à l'endroit indiqué. Il en ressort un sachet rempli de billets. Il compte et dit :

M3 : Il manque 10 centimes.

M1 : Tu te fous de la gueule du Boss là ?

Zorro :Mais non, le compte est bon normalement !

M2 : Et bah non !

Luffy : Attendez ! Je peux vous les donner moi vos 10 centimes manquants !

Zorro : Luffy non !

M2 : Hé gamin ! Vu tes fringues, t'as l'air richoux ! File-nous tout ce que tu as sur toi !

Luffy : Non, seulement vos 10 centimes manquants !

M1 : *prend Luffy par le col* Joues pas au plus malin avec nous !

Luffy : *tire la langue * Si je veux d'abord !

L'homme qui tient Luffy le frappe violemment au visage.

Zorro :Luffy !

Robin et Sanji : Senchou °!

M1 : Bien fait ! C'est pas des gamins de 16 ans comme vous qui vont nous empêcher de faire notre job' !

Zorro :15 ans…-o-

M2 : *frappe Zorro * Je t'ai pas causé toi !

M3 : On reviens le mois prochain, n'oublie ton tribu.

M1 : * crache sur Luffy *

M2 : * Donne un coup de pied à Zorro*

Les trois partent sans demander leur reste et me laissent sur le plancher, saignant du nez et ayant très mal au bras droit. Luffy ce précipite vers moi.

Luffy : Zorro ! Ca va ?

Sanji : ?

Zorro : J'ai mal au bras….

Kaya : Laisse-moi regarde….

Zorro Sanji et Luffy : QUAND TU ES DESCENDUE TOI ?!

Kaya : * observe * Mmh,….il semblerait que tu te sois brisé le bras…

Zorro : QUOI ?!Mais comment je fais moi ?! Je suis tout seul !

Sanji : Tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi, mon père n'es là pendant un mois…

Zorro :Merci….

Kaya : Pour l'instant, je vais te faire une écharpe sur-mesure, mais il va falloir que tu aille voir un médecin pour pouvoir confirmer ce que je viens de te dire.

Chacun de mes amis, choqué décida de rentrer chez lui, et moi, je part avec Sanji et Speedy chez le cuisinier.

Sanji : Ca te dérange si on dort dans le même lit ?

Zorro : Non pourquoi ?

Sanji : Le vieux à fermé les portes des chambres d'amis à clés, pour ne pas que j'aille y foutre le bordel.

Zorro : T'as un grand lit non ?

Sanji : Ouèsh'.

Zorro : Tu dorts comment ?

Sanji : En pyjama, et toi ?

Zorro : En sous-vêtments…

Sanji : L'hiver aussi ?

Zorro : Ouais…

Nous continuons notre conversation jusque dans la chambre, je n'étais jamais allé dedans encore : elle est grande environ 4 fois la mienne, les murs sont peins en bleu ciel, un lit 2 places qui pourrait en accueillir 5, un grand bureau, un ordinateur portable posé sur le lit, une salle de bain dans le fond et un dressing.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Mon dépucelage

Sanji me dit de m'installer confortablement pendant qu'il prendrai sa douche.

Je m'assoit donc sur le lit impeccablement fait. J'entend l'eau de la douche couler. Et une voix qui me dit :

- Tu peux me donner la brosse que j'ai laissée sur mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

Zorro : Ouais…

Je prend la brosse à cheveux et je vais dans la salle de bain. Sanji est en peignoir devant moi. Qu'il est beau ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend moi ? Je ne suis jamais en admiration devant un cuistot débile !

Et pourtant, je me surprend à passer ma main sur sa joue.

Sanji est surpris, car il effectue un léger mouvement de recul.

Sanji : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Zorro : J'en sais rien…

Sanji : Tu m'aime ?

Zorro : J'en sais rien… Et toi ?

Sanji : Je ne sais pas…

Zorro : On a qu'a le voir dès maintenant…

Sanji : ? Tu veux qu'on….ici , maintenant ?

Zorro : Pourquoi pas, on, risque rien.

Sanji : Peut-être, mais on a que 16 ans..

Zorro : TU en as 16 MOI, j'en ai 15…je suis le plus jeune de la bande….

Sanji Ah oui, j'oubliais…o

Zorro : Alors, tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

Sanji : Ok, mais c'est toi le uke, vu que tu sais comment t'y prendre quand c'est deux hommes.

Zorro : Et ouais, moi, je lis du yaoi !

Sanji : Pervers !….Depuis quand tu lis du yaoi toi ?

Zorro : Depuis que j'ai découvert mon penchant pour les hommes, quand j'étais dans la rue, j'ai faillit me faire violer par un homme et bizarrement, ça ma pas écœuré alors que la seule fille que j'ai embrassé, ça m'avait dégoûté…..Je te signalerai que toi aussi, tu es pervers….

Je l'embrasse donc, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'il ouvre la porte qui mène à sa bouche .

Warning ! Lemon !Yaoi !ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, s'abstiennent de continuer:

Les deux langues dansent dans les bouches. Je me sert contre le corps du cusinier et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Sanji s'allonge sur le lit. Moi, je défais mes vêtements, avec l'aide du cuistot, car à un bras, c'est pas facile facile . Une fois nu, j'enlève le peignoir qui recouvre Sanji et je me jette sur son cou.

Mon sex-friend pousse de petits gémissements. Pendant ce temps, je suis descendu sur les tétons du coq. Je me met à les lécher et à les mordiller. Puis, je prend en main le membre déjà durci par l' excitation de mon partenaire. Je fais de rapides vas et viens avec ma main sur le membre.

Sanji n'en mène pas large il a les joues rougies, la sueur qui perle un peu partout sur son corps et son membre bien durci.

Je prend ensuite la « chose » dans ma bouche. Je la lèche et je fais des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Une fois que je sens que j'ai assez taquiné le blond, je me retourne et lui présente mon postérieur. Il viens se coller à moi et dirige son membre vers mon entrée. Il me pénètre sans délicatesse. Une vive douleur me traverse le corps. Je demande à l'Ero-Cook de patienter un peu avant de bouger. Mais ceci-étant notre première fois à tout les deux, on a du mal à se contenir. Il commence donc rapidement ses mouvements d'aller-retour en moi.

La présence de Sanji en moi est vraiment désagréable au début, mais un bout de quelques minutes de souffrances, je sens le plaisir s'emparer de mon corps. Je commence à crier de plaisir :

- Sanji !….Ne ….t'arrête….surtout….paaaas !….

Sanji : Loin de moi cette idée !….

Zorro : Tant…..mieeeeeuuuux !

J'ai l'impression de crier comme une fille. Mais je m'en fiche. Sanji touche depuis tout à l'heure ma prostate. Je suis au septième ciel ! Je ne tarde pas à jouir sur mon torse. Mais Sanji, lui, n'en a pas eu assez et continue de me marteler le point sensible tout en me massent le membre.

C'est seulement lorsque je dis :

- Sanji !.. Stooop ! Han !…..J'en …peux….pluuuus !

Que le cuistot viens en moi. Je sens le liquide chaux couler entre mes jambes et se déverser sur les draps.

J'embrasse le cuistot et Morphée viens nous chercher .

Fin du Lemon.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, je sens encore un peu d'humidité entre mes jambes. Je décide donc d'aller me laver….mais attendez une seconde…..Sanji est déjà réveillé après la soirée qu'on a passé ?

Lorsque je me redresse pour sortir du lit, je sens une douleur au niveau de mes hanches .

Je marche en canard jusqu'à la salle de bain, je prends ma douche avec difficulté : mal au hanches + bras cassé….

Une fois cette douche fini, je vais dans la cuisine où je retrouve mon partenaire d'hier soir.

Zorro : Salut !

Sanji : Coucou .

Zorro : T'as pas mal toi ?

Sanji : Si, mais certainement moi que toi…

Zorro : Non, sans déc'…

Sanji : Est ce qu maintenant, tu peux répondre à ma question : M'aimes-tu oui ou non ?

Zorro : Mmh….Laisse moi peser le pour et le contre …..Je déconne…, oui, je t'aime. Et toi ?

Sanji : Bah, je t'aime aussi…

Zorro : C'est super ! Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais que les femmes, j'avais peur!

Sanji Je sais… J'ai envoyé un message à Luffy pour qu'il viennent manger avec nous ce midi, car je sais qu'il déteste les réunions que son père organise…

Zorro Bonne initiative !

Sanji : Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Zorro : Oui….

Nous déjeunons ainsi dans la bonne humeur et sous une tonne de conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Je passe la matinée avec mon cuistot. Nous jouons aux jeux vidéos . Moi qui n'y joue jamais, je ne fais que perdre !

Zorro : Pourquoi Mario ne saute pas quand je le lui demande ? Pourquoi ? * **façon Cyprien ***

Sanji : Je sais pas !

Nous entendons la sonnette de porte . Luffy est arrivé.

Il s'assoit dans le canapé comme-ci c'était chez lui.

Luffy : Alors, on fais quoi ?

Zorro : Un action ou verité.

Luffy : Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ol !

Sanji : Luffy, action ou vérité ?

Luffy : Action !

Sanji : Répond à ma question es-tu homophobe ?

Luffy :Hé, c'est pas de l'action ça !

Sanji : Je sais, je veux juste te faire chier…. :p

Luffy : Bref, non…. pas que je sache. Zorro ! Action ou vérité ?

Zorro : Action !

Luffy : ***air innocent*** Tu dois embrasser Sanji sur la bouche !

Zorro : Hé pourquoi ce gage ?

Luffy : Je veux juste me venger de Sanji. ^^ ***air innocent***

Sanji : Crapule !

Zorro : Ok Ok… si je refuse, c'est quoi le gage de deuxième chance ?

Luffy : Lui lécher le cul ! * aura démoniaque *

Zorro : Gné ?! ….Bon, je préfère l'embrasser U/U * rouge *

Sanji : ? J'ai mon mot à dire là dedans ?

Luffy : NON !

Je me penche donc vers Sanji maudissant Luffy intérieurement.

Je l'embrasse et il me léche discrètement les lèvres.

Zorro : C'est bon ? T'es contant ?

Luffy : Ouais !^^

Luffy passa l'après-midi avec nous et partit vers les 18 heures .

Moi, je reste chez Sanji car j'ai toujours mal au bras XoX. Il me refait l'écharpe qui maintient mon bras en place.

Sanji : Ma sœur rentre ce soir…

Zorro :Valentine ?  
Sanji : Non le pape….

Zorro : Très drôle…Je te signale que tu as deux autres sœurs…Aïe ! Tu m'a fait mal !

Sanji : Désolé ! Sauf que Margaret et Domino sont moins dominatrices…Quoique Domino un peu…

Zorro : Elle est si chiante que ça ?

Sanji : Oooh que oui ! Elle va encore ramener ses animaux et en laisser dans un placard et ils vont tous crever !

Zorro : Quelle pouf ! Tu peux pas les sortir des placards les animaux ?

Sanji : Non, c'est dans sa chambre, et elle la barricade à chaque fois qu'elle repart avec son copain.

Zorro : Merde ! Je sens que je la déteste déjà ta sœur…

Sanji : Ouais…. Et en plus, elle me dicte des ordres à longueur de temps, et tu vas y avoir le droit toi aussi !

Zorro :?

Sanji :L'autre fois, j'ai invité Luffy à dormir car son père organisait un truc et elle est venue. On a été ses esclaves pendant toute la soirée !

Zorro : Tant que ça !

Sanji : Et oui… elle est bourrée de tune car papa la chouchoute. Puis son copain, c'est Mr 5…

Zorro : Le mec qui travaille à Baroque Works compagnie ?

Sanji : Ouais du coup, elle aussi elle travaille….

Zorro : Je vois…Et y'a pas moyen qu'on aille chez moi ?

?: Me voilà frangin !

Sanji : Trop tard….

Une femme blonde aux cheveux courts , yeux bleus , air arrogant et laissant panser avoir une passion pour les agrumes arrive devant Sanji et moi.

Valentine : Alors, on accourt pas voir sa grande sœur chérie ?

Sanji : Si si…

Valentine : C'est qui se clochard là ? Il est issu d'une famille noble ?

Sanji : Non, c'est Zorro et il est normal…

Valentine : J'espère que tu as fait le ménage ! Je déteste la poussière, et puis, je repart dans 3 jours . Five viens me vient demain et il restera jusqu'à mon départ, je veux que quant il arrivera, tu ai débarrassé le plancher, il t'a vu une fois et il en a été malade pendant une semaine !

Sanji : …. Tu sais bien que je t'emmerde ma chère sœur !

Valentine : Je vais tout rapporter à papa si tu es insolent comme ça !

Sanji : C'est ça ! Vas-y, je vais me faire punir et alors, c'est pas parce que je suis le dernier né de la famille que je dois vous obéir !

Valentine : Si ! J'ai 26 ans !

Sanji : Je connais la suite ! Domino 20 et Margaret 18 ! Sauf que moi, j'en ai 16 ! Merde !

Valentine : Monte dans ta chambre ! Et ton pote avec ! Vous êtes privés de dîner pendant tout mon séjour à la maison !

Sanji :Dans tes rêves ma grosse ! Viens Zorro ! On se barre

Il m'attrape par le mauvais bras. Mon dieu que ça fait mal ! Il me traîne dehors et m'emmène vers chez moi…

Nous allons vite regretter d'être venus….


	5. Chapter 5 Pourquoi ?

La pluie est tombée. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji me lâche.

Zorro : Tu m'as fait super mal !

Sanji : Désolé, mais je suis sur les nerfs.

Zorro : Je passe pour cette fois…

Sanji : ? C'est qui là-bas ?

Je regarde dans la direction indiquée par Sanji…Là, le choc.

Zorro : MAMAN !

En effet, ma mère gis au sol devant ma maison, en sang .

Je cours vers elle et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

Sue : Mon cheri…

Zorro : Maman ! Ne t'épuise pas pour rien ! Sanji ! Appelle un médecin !

Sue : ….Mon bébé….je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été une bonne mère pour toi…

Zorro : Tu rigoles ! Tu as été la meilleure !

Sanji : Les secours arrivent !

Zorro : Dieu merci ils ont répondus !

Sue : * crache du sang * …c'est trop tard mon bébé….  
Zorro : *pleure * Mais non ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! Je fais quoi sans toi ?! Tu peux pas partir ! Je t'en pris !

Sue :*prend les mains de Zorro* Ne pleure pas mon bébé….Raconte moi plutôt qui est se jeune homme….à tes côtés….

Zorro : *pleurs * C'est Sanji ! C'est mon petit-ami! J'ai couché avec lui …..

Sue : * crache du sang* …. Oh…je suis …si fière de toi mon bébé….Tu es devenu un….vrai homme…. *ferme les yeux *

Zorro : MAMAN !MAMAAAAANNNN !

Elle ferme les yeux et sa respiration cesse…Elle est morte là…devant moi…sur mes genoux… Sanji s'approche derrière moi et m'enlace. Il me met sa veste sur mes épaule.

Zorro : Elle est pas morte ?

Sanji met ma tête sur son torse. Il pleure lui aussi.

Sanji : Si Zorro…Elle n'est plus de ce monde…

Je me défait de l'étreinte de mon petit-ami et pose la tête de ma mère par terre.

Zorro : NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! * pleure de plus bel *

Sanji : *baisse les yeux* J'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'un rêve tu sais…

Zorro : Elle ne peut pas me quitter comme ça ! C'est impossible ! Elle est toujours vivante !

Sanji : Je suis désolé mais la vérité est sous tes yeux !

Je regarde mes vêtements tâchés de sang. Je met mes mains sur ma tête. J'entends les pompiers arriver. Je ne perçoit pas bien ce qui se passe autour de moi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une main inconnue.

Je la repousse. Je me met à courir loin de toute cette agitation.

J'entends une voix :

-Reviens ! Zorro !

Certainement Sanji qui m'appelle. Mais je ne me contrôle plus, je cours, je cours… Je suis sorti de la ville, j'ai atterris dans une écurie de trois boxes. Je m'assois dans l'un d'eux. Une ponette baie (marron avec les pattes et les crins noirs) avec une étoile en tête (marque en forme d'étoile blanche) , une balzane haut chaussée ( patte blanche qui va plus haut que le genoux) sur son antérieure (patte avant) droite et une marque en forme de cœur sur l'encolure (le coup) du côté gauche, m'accueille dans son box avec un petit hennissement.

Je ferme les yeux.

Et je sens d'un coup une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis enveloppé dans une lumière bleue nuit. Une douleur me prend au niveau de mon ventre. Je pose mes mains dessus. Puis la douleur s'étend jusqu'à la poitrine. Lorsque la douleur disparaît, la lumière devient rose et s'éteint finalement.

Zorro : Qu'est-ce que c' était que ça ?

Pour toute réponse, la ponette pose son museau sur moi.

J'entends des bruits de pas.

Sanji : Zorro !

Zorro : Sanji?

Le cuisinier s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Sanji : Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Zorro : * pleur* Je suis désolé … je ne sais pas ce qui m 'a pris de faire ça !

Sanji : Ce n'est pas grave.

Je blond m'embrasse avec douceur, je laisse le passage à sa langue et la mienne part caresser celle de mon amant.

Warning ! LEMON ! Toi pas lire si toi pas aimer!

Je me cale contre le mur pendant que Sanji enlève nos pantalons et nos caleçons.

Je continue de pleurer. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise quand Sanji met son membre en moi sans préparations.

Zorro : Sanjiii ! …. Tu …me le ….payeraaaa !

Je pousse des cris de plus en plus aigus, ressemblent à des cris de femme. Je sais que quand je fais l'amour, je deviens plus féminin. Sanji pousse de plus en plus loin en moi, me masturbant par la même occasion.

Nos membres gonflés de plaisirs commencent à avoir du mal à ce retenir.

La ponette elle, nous regarde fixement. Couchée sur son lit de paille.

Lorsque je viens entre Sanji et moi, je m'en prend plein la figure. Je lèche avidement ce que le blond à reçu sur son si beau visage.

Lui, fait de même avec moi.

Je sais que Sanji est long à faire venir. Je pousse donc des cris de plus en plus sensuels et sexy, et je fais des mouvements de plus en plus douloureux pour lui, mais surtout pour moi pour qu'il vienne et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Zorro : Han ! …Mmmmmh ! Ahh! ….Aaaaaaahhhh!

Finalement, Sanji vient en moi. Le liquide blanc s'écoule en moi et dégouline un peu entre mes jambes et dans la paille. Il me donne un dernier coup de rein avant de se retirer définitivement de moi.

Sanji prend son paquet de mouchoir et nous essuye pendant que je reprends mes esprits doucement.

Sanji : Ca va Zorro ?

Zorro : …Mh-mh.

Je me redresse et embrasse mon amour. Sanji m'aide à me rhabiller, car je rappelle que j'ai toujours le bras zigouillé, et encore plus avec cette partie de jambe en l'air.

Le blond saisit son portable et appelle quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher.

Je lui demande d'un air pas très réveillé et pas très joyeux :

- Tu as appelé qui ?…

Sanji : Margaret.

Zorro Elle est sympa elle ?

Sanji Oui…très !

Nous attendons donc sa sœur l'un dans les bras de l'autre, moi, sanglotant me rappelant ma mère et lui, ma rassurant et me cajolant.

C'est au bout de 5 minutes que la jeune femme arrive.

Margaret : Sanji ! Sanji !

Sanji : On est là !

La sœur de Sanji entre dans l'écurie. Elle a les cheveux courts elle aussi, blonds, les yeux marrons, des vêtements légers et un serpent autour du cou.

Sanji : Laisse ton serpent ici, les chevaux ça en a peur et il y a une ponette avec nous.

Margaret : D'accord… Reste là.

Margaret s'approche de nous. Sanji se lève et sa sœur l'enlace.

Puis, elle s'accroupit devant moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Margaret : Doucement mon grand, on va aller chez moi. Tu sera en sécurité et sans mon abrutie de grande sœur.

Je pleure toujours. Je ne lève même pas la tête pour croiser son regard.

Vu la tête de Sanji, je dois être pale, les yeux rougis pas les pleurs et la fatigue et mon regard doit être vide.  
Margaret me prend dans ses bras comme un enfant. Elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi.

Elle me met dans sa voiture, à côté de Sanji. Puis elle démarre.

Margaret : Il s'est fait mal au bras ?  
Sanji : Oui, mais il refuse d'aller voir le médecin.  
Margaret : Je vois… On ira si ça ce s'améliore pas.

Zorro :…..

Margaret : Tu sais Zorro, pleurer n'est pas quelque chose de mal, mais si tu continue à rester dans ton monde comme ça, tu vas t'isoler et tes amis risquent d'en avoir marre de toi.

Sanji : Moi, je te soutiens Zorro !

Zorro : Merci Sanji….

Je me remet à pleurer. Pas de tristesse, enfin en partie, mais aussi de joie que quelqu'un me soutienne alors que je lui tourne le dos.

Une fois chez Margaret, elle me donne de l'eau et me propose un fruit. Je bois, mais refuse le fruit.

Apparemment, il vient souvent ici il a des vêtements et une chambre à lui.

Je vais donc me coucher avec lui. Il me prête un de ses pyjamas, un peu trop grand pour moi et nous nous endormons.


	6. Chapter 6 Un bout de passé

Le lendemain du meurtre de ma mère, je me réveille chez la sœur de Sanji. Tout deux semblent déjà levés, car la lumière de la cuisine est allumée.

Je me lève donc, une énorme douleur au bras et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Je vois Sanji aux fourneaux et Margaret lisant un magazine people et tout deux se parlant.

C'est Sanji qui me voit le premier.

Sanji : Oh Zorro! Tu es déjà levé? Ca va ?

Zorro : …. Oui…Ca va.

Margaret : Coucou mon grand ! Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire !

Je m'avance vers Sanji et l'enlace comme un gamin le ferai à sa mère après un cauchemar.

Sanji, surpris, sursaute, mais m'entoure rapidement de ses bras.

Sanji : Heureusement que je l'ai mise au courant !

Margaret : Hihi !

Zorro : ….

Margaret : Tu veux manger un petit quelque chose ?

Zorro : ….Non…merci….

La matinée passe lentement et quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de la maison :

Margaret : Oui, que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

Monsieur : Je viens pour le jeune Roronoa. Etant donné que ça mère est décédée, il doit être pris en charge. Je viens donc le réquisitionner.

A ses mots, je me sert contre Sanji et me met à trembler.

Zorro : … Non…je …je ne veux…pas !

Monsieur : Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Tu n'as plus de tuteur légal. Et je me dois de te prendre à tes amis.

Zorro : NON ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Pas ça !

J'emmène Sanji avec moi et je vais me cacher dans la chambre.

L'homme essaye de nous rattraper, mais Margaret l'en empêche :

Margaret : Non, s'il vous plait, laissez-les quelques instants.

Moi, je me sert contre Sanji. Lui, me caresse la tête affectueusement.

Sanji : Pourquoi « retourner » ?

Zorro : Je suis déjà allé là où ils veulent m'emmener.

Sanji : ….

Zorro : C'est un orphelinat où les enfants ne sont pas compris et où ils sont traités comme des animaux. Il est dirigé par Doflamingo…

Sanji : Je vois…

Zorro : C'est là bas que j'ai eu la cicatrice sur mon torse.

Sanji : ….

Zorro : Seul la loi du plus fort règne là-bas… Et en tant que nouveau, tu es souvent victime de viol, de harcèlement etc… Je n'en ai pas été victime car j'ai été rangé chez ceux qu'on qualifie de trop faible. En même temps je n'avais que 7 ans…Alors que les plus âgés avais 18 ans…

Sanji : C'est affreux…

Zorro : Je sais bien… Mais c'est comme ça…

Sanji : Et comment ta mère t'as récupéré ?

Zorro : Elle a accepté de faire tout ce que Doflamingo lui demande pendant 1 an et après, qu'elle trouve un travail et qu'on lui reverse la moitié de son salaire plus de l'alcool et parfois de la drogue….

Sanji : Quoi ?! Tu lui donne de la drogue ?!

Zorro : Ouais, je vais dans le quartier voisin qui marchande avec lui et je me fais tabasser à chaque fois, mais je reviens avec un peu de ce truc à chaque fois, et les mois ou on a rien, c'est le salaire entier qui y passe, et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent… car mes fournisseurs en ont de moins en moins vu la demande qui augmente… et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très riche, donc je ne peux pas leur en demander si quelqu'un qui en propose pour plus chère est là.

Sanji : Mon pauvre…

Zorro : Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, je suis un accro aussi….

Sanji : ?! Tu rigole là ?

Zorro : Non… Ma mère le savais et elle ne pouvait que me laisser faire…. * pleure* N'étant jamais là, elle ne pouvait jamais vérifier si j'en prenais ou pas…

Sanji : …. Tu es accro à quoi et comment tu fais ?

Zorro : Bah…Je suis accro à la drogue, l'alcool et je fume un peu aussi…. Et c'est parce que Doflamingo m'a séquestré lorsque ma mère ne pouvait pas payer et il m'a fait goûter à toutes ses choses…

Sanji : Encore, fumer, ça passe…Parce que je suis mal placé pour te critiquer là dessus. L'alcool, modérément, mais la drogue….là, je suis sidéré ! Comment cette ordure à pu te faire ça ?!

Zorro : Par pure joie de faire souffrir…

Sanji : ….Quel ordure !

Zorro : *sort de la drogue de sa poche * En voilà…

Sanji : *les prend des mains de Zorro * Confisqué !

Zorro : Non ! Rends-la moi !

Sanji : On va s'expliquer avec l'autre enflure et on va tout faire pour que tu reste à la maison !

Zorro : Merci….

Nous retournons donc dans la salle où se trouvent Margaret et le « méchant ». La blonde parle avec l'homme.

Margaret : Zorro, tu as l'autorisation de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve une nouvelle famille. Maintenant, vous, dégagez ! Merci !

La sœur de mon blond presse le mec et ferme bien la porte derrière lui.

Margaret : Ouff ! *soupire * Quel casse-pied lui !

Zorro : Merci beaucoup….

Margaret : Mais de rien voyons !

Je passe la fin du week-end chez Margaret. Le lundi de cour, en vus du décès de ma mère, je ne suis pas obligé d'aller en cour, mais, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Mes amis ne font que d'être gentils avec moi et je me remet petit à petit de la perte de ma mère…


	7. Chapter 7: Mon brasCOMMENT CA!

(Ellipse de 3 semaines entre ce chapitre et le précédent.)

Aujourd'hui, je vais chez le médecin car j'ai toujours mal au bras. Et puis, pour vérifier si je n'ai rien d'autre, effectivement, cela fait 3 ans que je ne suis pas retourné chez un médecin .

Malheureusement, mon rendez-vous tombe quand Sanji est au lycée (du coup, je loupe des cours) et quand Margaret travaille, j'y vais donc seul.

J'attend quelques minutes avant de finalement pouvoir être pris en charge par le médecin. Je précise que nous sommes dans un hôpital au cas ou il me faille un plâtre.

Le médecin me fait entrer et m'asseoir sur un siège d'un côté de son bureau. Le truc, c'est que ce médecin, je le connais bien C'est Tony Tony Chopper, un petit renne de 15 ans qui es déjà diplômé en médecine.

Chopper : Salut ! ^^ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Zorro : Yo ! Bah…. * lève difficilement son bras droit* Ca. J'ai super mal au bras depuis plus de 3 semaines.

Chopper : *crie * ET tu pouvais pas me le dire avant triple andouille ?!

Zorro : Désolé….

Chopper : * soupire * Pas grave….Mais comme ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu chez un médecin, je vais procéder à quelques examins. Enlève ton T-shirt et assied toi sur la table.

Zorro : Ok…

J'enlève mon haut et m'assois sur la table. Le médecin m'ausculte et me demande d'un coup :

Chopper : Met-toi debout s'il te plaît.

Zorro : Heu…OK…

Je me met debout et il me donne un pot à urine :

Chopper : Urine là-dedans et redonne-moi ça. Les toilettes sont derrière la table.

Zorro : ….Bizarre…mais bon, c'est toi le doc'…

Je fais ma petite affaire légèrement troublé par les demandes du petit renne et lui redonne le récipient.

Chopper : J'ai appelé ton lycée pour leur dire que tu ne sera pas là de la matinée, le temps que j'examine ça…

Zorro :Tu peux pas m'envoyer les résultats ?

Chopper Je préfère que tu les ai en directe.

Zorro :Si tu veux.

Je reste donc dans la salle pendant que Chopper analyse…mon urine. Je reçoit un appel de Sanji :

Sanji : Allô ?

Zorro : Ouais !

Sanji : Salut mon cœur ! Alors ? T'as quoi ?

Zorro : Bah, je sais toujours pas car Chopper veut faire plusieurs examens. En attendant les résultats, je vais faire une radio de mon bras.

Sanji D'accord d'accord …Bon bah je dois retourner en cour, bisous mon cœur !

Zorro : Bisous…

Sanji raccroche et je range mon téléphone.

Je passe ma radio et deux heures plus tard, Chopper reviens.

Chopper : Alors, je commence par quoi ?

Zorro :Mon bras?

Chopper : Si tu veux.. Alors, tu as une fracture, qui a commencée à se résorber toute seule. Donc un plâtre pendant deux semaines et pas de sport pendant un mois.

Zorro : Ok, et l'autre ?

Chopper :C'est dur à dire…. J'espère que tu vas pas être choqué …

Zorro : Vas-y….

Chopper : Tu es enceinte de 3 semaines…

Zorro Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Chopper : Non… Mes doutes ont commencés quand j'ai vu ton ventre, il a la même forme que celui d'une femme enceinte de 3 semaines.  
Zorro :?

Chopper : Laisse tomber…  
Zorro : T'es sur que tu te trompe pas ?

Chopper : On peut aller voir Kuréa si tu veux…

Le renne appelle la vieille.

Chopper : Il ne croit pas en mon diagnostic…

Kuréa : Voyons ça…

La vieille soulève mon T-shirt, tâte mon ventre et confirme le diagnostic de mon ami

Kuréa : Le petit a raison.

Elle part sans plus rien dire. Moi, je beugue…. Sérieux…je suis enceinte….Je met ma main valide sur mon ventre. Chopper se met devant moi.

Chopper : Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, pense à venir me voir. En tout cas, je te préviens, tu peux aussi avorter. C'est à dire qu'on t'enlève le bébé, on ne peut plus après la 14eme semaine. Sinon, si tu décidais de la garder, il y a des symptômes : fatigue, nausées, envies spéciales, sautes d'humeur, et bien sur , ventre qui grossis.

Zorro : Merci Chopper.

Chopper : Je me permet mais, qui est le père ?  
Zorro : Sanji.

Chopper : D'accord.

Chopper me met mon plâtre et je retourne chez Margaret où je retrouve Sanji.

Sanji : Alors, cet examen ?

Zorro : Bah, rien d'anormal.

Sanji : Nickel !

Je mange donc en compagnie du blond.

(Ellipse d'une semaine)

C'est seulement à la 4 ème semaine que je commence à mal me sentir au réveil.

Ce Samedi matin, c'est direction les toilettes à 5 heure du matin.

Sanji accourt en m'entendant rejeter mon repas de la veille.

Sanji Zorro ! Tu es malade ?

Zorro : Non non… C'est rien Chopper à dit que je ne me sentirai pas bien pendant plusieurs mois à cause d'un vaccin.

Sanji : Ah…Ok…

Zorro: ….Hihi *vomit *

Après avoir vomit le contenu de mon estomac pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je vais petit déjeuner.

Margaret : Ca va les gars ?

Sanji : Bah Zorro à vomit…

Zorro : Désolé si je t'ai réveillé…

Margaret : C'est pas grave voyons, ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est ta santé.

Zorro : C'est à cause d'un vaccin. C'est rien…

Margaret : Tu me rassure…

Le reste de la matinée ce passe plutôt dans le calme. L'après-midi, nous allons à la piscine comme c'est désormais prévu toutes les semaines. Petit schmilblick : j'ai pris du ventre. Et si Chopper l'a directement repéré, les filles aussi vont le voire. En plus en maillot…

Zorro : Sanji, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à la piscine…

Sanji : Déjà, tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière, c'est abusé je trouve !* montre le SMS de Luffy* :

Salut,

Rendez-vous à la piscine. Et cette fois-ci, Zorro tu viens, STP ! Je t'en supplie ! Sinon, je te boude pendant deux semaines !

Bisous Luffy !

Zorro : Argh…. Bon, d'accord, je viens…

Sanji : Personne ne résiste au charme du capitaine !

C'est justement ça le problème, j'ai accepté d'y aller, sachant que tout le monde sais que je sait nager…. je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas y aller….. Au pire, si il n'y a que les filles qui le remarquent…C'est pas très grave….on va dire….

Je m'habille donc avec des vêtements qui me permettent de cacher mon ventre un gros pull bien épais, un pantalon qui ne moule pas du tout,….bref, je ressemble à un plouc. Mais je m'en fous… Surtout qu'on est en fin Juin….le 28 pour être exacte.

Nous partons, conduis par Margaret, jusqu'à la piscine. Elle est immense pour une piscine de Normandie, elle compte plusieurs bassins, plusieurs pataugeoires, ect…

Bref, nous arrivons et tout nos amis sont déjà là.

Luffy : Ohééé ! SANJIII , ZORROOO !

Les autres : Salut !

Zorro et Sanji : Yo !

Ace : Dis-donc, t'as pas chaud comme ça toi ?

Zorro : Non…..Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

Ace Bah c'est simple, le frérot m'a invité.

Sanji : On a l'habitude de toute façon !

Nami : Et oui….que veux tu…

Robin : Shishishishi !

Nous entrons donc dans les vestiaires. J'insiste pour me changer seul. Car ce sont des cabines de deux personnes minimum. Pourquoi le monde me déteste ? On peut se poser la question tout de même.

Dans la cabine, il y a un miroir. Je me regarde longuement. Surtout mon ventre…. Que choisir…le garder ou bien…..le tuer ? Il faut que j'en parle aux autres, mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Luffy : Ohé ! Zorro ! Dépêche-toi!

Zorro: J'arrive !

Nami : Arrêtez de crier comme ça!

Je sors de la cabine, une serviette contre moi. J'ai la nette impression d'être ridicule…

Luffy et Usopp se précipitent vers le bassin « exotique » que le père de Luffy à réservé pour l'occasion.

Sauf que : Luffy glisse et embarque Usopp avec lui. Ils s'écrasent comme de merdes sur le carlage.

Zorro : * mort de rire *

Sanji : * mort de rire* Vous irez dire bonjours au carlage pour moi !

Nami : On ne cour pas dans une piscine bande d'idiots !

Trop tard, tout le monde sauf Nami, Robin et moi couraient déjà vers le bassin et plongeaient.

Ace et Luffy ne sachant pas nager, font un plat de ouf et coulent. Usopp et Sanji déjà en train de plonger pour les repêcher.

Zorro : Quels crétins…

Nami : Ca tu l'a dit…

Robin : N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai vu depuis longtemps que Robin à remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez moi.

Luffy Allez les gars ! Venez ! Il y a de la place et on s'amuse bien !

Nami : On arrive !

Nami fait un magnifique plongeons et atterrit avec classe dans l'eau. Robin, fais de même, mais en encore plus gracieux. Et moi, je prend mon temps, je m'assoit sur le bord avant qu'un capitaine fous furieux ne viennent me tirer dans l'eau.

Robin Tu exagère senchou… tu aurais pu lui laisser le temps de se mettre à température et en plus, avec son plâtre, il ne peut pas nager !

Zorro : Sale morveux !

Usopp : En attendant, on est tous plus vieux que toi, donc tu viens de te traiter de morveux….

Tout le monde sauf Zorro : *morts de rire *

Zorro : Hahaha ! C'est ça… C'est pas drôle !

Je suis soulagé, dans l'eau, mon ventre ne se voit pas trop. Du coup aucune remarque.

Nous profitons donc du beau temps et de l'eau qui nous rafraîchis.

Usopp : Luffy ! Passe moi un peu le ballon !

Luffy : Non ! Je le passe à Ace d'abord !

Au final :

Usopp fini avec le nez cassé et un cocard….

Luffy , Ace et Sanji : une montagne de bosses

Robin Nami et Moi Rien du tout.

Mais voilà, la sorti, quand Luffy m'a poussé, ma serviette est partie avec et elle est trempée maintenant.

Ils sortent tous… J'attend un peu. Mais eux m'attendent. Je sors donc et dévoile à mes amis la légère augmentation du volume de mon ventre.

Luffy : T'a pris du poids Zorro ?

Zorro : Ouais, un peu, avec le manque de sport, la déprime et manger tout le temps en grande quantité… Va falloir que je me mette au régime !

Nami : Moi qui pensais que tu entretenais bien ton corps…

Usopp : Je ne t'imaginais pas prendre du poids aussi simplement.

Robin Etrange…

Sanji : Carément.

Nous allons donc nous changer. A la sortie :

Luffy : Demain, on va faire de la danse !

Usopp : Kaya pourras venir demain !

Nami : Vivi aussi !

Effectivement, les deux jeunes filles sont actuellement coincées chez elles car Elles ont toutes les deux eu une mauvaise note en sport…

Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus… C'est comment annoncer ça à mes amis, mais surtout à Sanji ?!


	8. Chapter 8 Une soirée mouvementée

( désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai d'autres fanfic's en cour sur des blogs et je fais d'autres trucs...

Sanji: Ouais, tu cause, tu dessine, tu fantasme, tu te plain de mal dessiner, d'être nul...

Zorro: En gros, t'avais la flemme!

Uma: NON! o)

Je suis avec Sanji devant la maison de Luffy, car je le rappelle, nous avons rendez-vous pour une partie de danse. Et avec mes amis, c'est souvent mouvementé...

Nous nous avançons devant la porte et sonnons. Nous entendons déjà de la musique.

Zorro: Les One Direction...

Sanji: *** **mode love-love,* C'est Nami-swaaan qui a du insister pour le mettre!

Zorro: Ou Robin. Même si elle est plus musiques traditionnelles, elle aime aussi les musiques à la mode chez les filles.

La porte s'ouvre soudain sur Luffy.

Luffy: Salut les gars!

Sanji et Zorro: Yo!

Le jeune gaçon nous fais entrer dans la grande demeure. La première piece ne sert qu'à enlever ses chaussures et son manteau. Puis, nous nous rendons dans la chambre du capitaine qui se trouve dans l'aile Sud de la maison, nous traversons donc plusieurs longs couloirs avant de finalement arriver dans sa chambre, le son de la musique y est presque insupportable. La pièce est peinte en rouge , un parquet recouvre le sol, des meubles modernent prennent de l'espace dans la chambre. Une grande télévision, plusieurs ordinateurs, jeux vidéos, une mangathèque très imposante, une étagère de grande taille dans laquelle sont rangés les DVD's et les CD's. Un important dressing et une salle de bain peuvent être accessible depuis la cette pièce et une grande fenêtre menant sur un balcon se situe dans le fond de la pièce. Des posters des Vocaloids et autres personnages de manga ornent les murs de la chambre, mais aussi beaucoup de photographies de notre groupe.

Nos amis écoutent de la musique en s'arrêtent de danser lorsqu'ils nous voyent arriver.

Robin: Coucou!

Usopp: Yo!

Nami: C'est quoi ce retard?

Sanji: Ma soeur avait un truc à faire avant de venir ici...

Kaya et Vivi: Bonjour!

Ace: Ca gaze?

Zorro: Si on veut, je suis encore un peu malade, donc si je m'eclipse, s'est que je ne me sens pas bien.

Chopper: C'est pour ça que je suis là ^^ !

Le petit renne saute dans les bras du cuistot et celui-ci le caresse amicalement ( Uma: Je vous vois venir bande de perverts! -o- Les autres: Y'a que toi pour penser à ça! o) .

Le petit renne au nez bleu s'avance vers moi et me dit:

Chopper: J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi en privé.

Zorro: Ok.

Nous partons donc vers une salle à part.

Chopper: Il va falloire que tu leur en parle...

Zorro: Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt mentalement!

Chopper: Tu en est déjà à 4 semaines! Et d'après les derniers résultats tombés sur tes derniers examins, tu ne peux plus te le faire enlever car tu es trop faible!

Zorro: QQQUUUOOOOIII!

Chopper: * met sa patte sur la bouche du vert * Ne crie pas si fort, les autres vont nous entendre!

Zorro: Dsl...Mais c'est impossible! Je ne sais pas si je veux le garder moi!

Chopper: Mais à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé, ton corps s'est affaiblit et si on te le retire, tu meurs! Et même ton accouchement risque d'être périlleux si tu ne récupère pas!

Zorro: ...

Chopper: Tu es donc contraint de le garder, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Zorro: Merde! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs!

Chopper: T'as pas les saints de ton côté...

Zorro: u_u Peut-être.

Chopper: La question que je me pose, c'est, comment ton corps va réagir à cette présence?

Zorro: ... Bah déjà, je deviens énorme, je dégueule le matin... y va y avoir autre chose?

Chopper: Hormones qui travaillent, peu être de la lactation...

Zorro: Me dis pas que je vais avoir de la poitrine quand même?!

Chopper: Non! Tu es un homme voyons!

Zorro: Un homme enceinte en attendant...

Chopper: Donc, tu leur en parles quand?

Zorro: Pas tout de suite en tout cas!

Chopper: Pour l'instant pas d'alcool, de tabac et demande-moi avant de prendre un médicament.

Zorro: Comment tu saits que je fume?

Chopper: J'ai un bon odorat...

Zorro: U_U

Nami: Vous avez fini?! On vous attend nous!

Chopper: Nous voilà! *** **à Zorro * Réfléchis bien.

Zorro: Je n'y manquerais pas...

Nous repartons donc dans la chambre du jeune capitaine et nous nous installons devant la télévision.

Luffy: Qui est pour un Just Dance?

Nami: Qu'on le veuille ou non, on aura pas vraiment le choix... u_u

Luffy: T'as raison!

Luffy allume donc son jeu et c'est lui, Chopper, Sanji et moi qui ouvront le bal dans cette battle:

No speak américano pour le premier jeu.

Nous nous amusons bien. Premier jeu, Sanji gagne, Luffy sur les talons, moi ensuite et Chopper en dernier.

Nous nous amusons ainsi pendant deux heures. Epuisés, nous arrêtons le jeu et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé de cuir.

Je touche mon ventre car une légère douleur y est apparue, heureusement rien d'alarment, j'ai aussi un peu mal aux bras et aux jambes.

Chopper m'a apparemment vu toucher mon ventre.

Chopper: Ca va Zorro?

Zorro: Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Luffy: On fait un Ni oui, Ni non?

Usopp: Je commence! Nami, aimes-tu les Berry's?

Nami: Je ne les aimes pas, je les ADORS! Luffy, aimes-tu la viande?

Luffy: OOOOh qur OUI!

Chopper: Perdu! Un gage!

Luffy: Oooh noon!

Usopp: Reperdu! Un deuxieme gage!

Nami: Premier gage, tu me donne dix Berry's et le deuxième, tu m'en redonne dix!

Luffy: C'EST QUOI CETTE ARNAQUE?! * donne l'argent *

Nami: C'est moi! ;p

Luffy: Je sais pas vous, mais ce jeu me saoul...

Les autres: TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU AS PERDU!

Le jeune homme ouvre son garde-manger rempli à raz-bord et sort des paquets de bonbons. A ce moment là, les pupilles des yeux de chacun s'ouvre et brillent de milles bien sur pour Robin qui n'aime pas trop le sucre. Luffy sort donc des petits gâteaux qui ne font que redouble l'envie de manger de chacun de nous, même de Robin.

Dès que Robin souffle dans son sifflet, mes amis se jettent sur les milliers de cochonneries posées sur la petite table. Moi, je me contente de porter ma main à ma bouche, de me lever et de vomir le peu d'aliment que j'ai ingérés plus tôt dans la journée derrière le canapé.

Mes amis se retournent vers moi, arrêtent de manger.

Robin, Chopper et Sanji s'avancent vers moi, les autres deviennent blancs, certainement à cause de l'odeur qui commence à prendre place dans la pièce.

Robin: * se met à ma droite me tenant le bras * Doucement Zorro-kun.

Sanji: * se met à ma gauche et pose sa main sur mon dos* Putain, t'es toujours malade...

Chopper: * se place devant la flaque de vomi et me donne un sac plastique * Vomit là-dedans si tu dois encore le faire. Viens, on va aller aux toilettes...

Zorro: Merci...

Je revomit un peu dans le sac . Robin et Sanji m'aident à me relever et me mintiennent debout jusqu'aux toilettes, où je reste avec Chopper pendant que Sanji et Robin partent nettoyer.

Chopper me sa patte sur mon front.

Chopper: ... Tu en as un peu trop fait... Tu es bouillant.

Zorro: ... Surement...

Chopper: On va rentrer chez moi, Doctorine et moi allons nous occuper de toi le temps de quelques jours.

Zorro: Mais j'ai obligation de rester chez la soeur de Sanji!

Chopper: Doctorine vas s'occuper de tout.

Je revomis dans les toilettes avant de finalement accepter. Chopper me réemmène dans la chambre avant de déclarer.

Chopper: Zorro vas rentrer avec moi pour se reposer, vous, profitez de votre reste de soirée. Si vous vous occupez de lui, il ne vas pas aller mieu.

Vivi: Mon pauvre, tu es tout pâle...

Kaya: J'appelle la doctorine.

Chopper: Je te remercie Kaya.

Sanji: * inquiet * T'es sur qu'il vas bien?

Chopper: Et certain.

Robin: Il faut avoir conviance en notre petit médecin tout de même!

Nami: Oui!

La vieille dame arrive au bout de cinq minutes dans une ambulance et nous rammène chez elle.

Pendant le voyage, je vomit trois fois. Il faut dire que cette folle conduit comme une cinglée!

Une fois chez elle, autrement dit un grand château, je suis installé dans la chambre d' m'endors presque simultanément...


	9. Chapitre 9:Premières réactionsNégatives

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une nouvelle nausée et vomit dans un seau posée pile là où j'allais repeindre le sol.

Zorro: ?

Chopper: Doctorine! Il est révéillé!

Doctorine: Ah! Enfin!

Elle entre dans la pièce et met son doigt du mon front.

Doctorine: Ta fièvre est retombée...

Zorro: Merci...

Doctorine: C'est normal. Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Zorro: Allez-y!

Doctorine: Mon petit renne m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à avouer ta gestation à tes compagnions.

Zorro: Oui...C'est vrai...

Doctorine: C'est assez problématique... Si tu ne leur dit pas, il ne pourrons pas te soutenir de la meilleur façon qu'il ne soit!

Zorro: Mais imaginez un peu que Sanji ne m'aime plus après ça!

Doctorine: Et bien c'est que ce n'étais pas un bon amis et qu'il ne mérite pas ta confience! Ensuite, j'ai découvert des anomalies chez toi pendant les examins effectués durant ton sommeil.

Zorro: Et ?

Doctorine : Et la sortie prévue chez les femmes pour mettre au monde un enfant sont présente chez toi et donc, tu vas pouvoir avoir un accouchement « normal ».

Zorro: Et?

Doctorine: Et je vais t'obliger à dire à tes amis qui sont en bas que tu attends un enfant.

Zorro; Et vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

Doctorine; Et si, la preuve, je vais le faire!

Elle descend donc.

Zorro: Elle va pas le faire quand même?!

Chopper: Si!

Je me lève et descends le plus vite possible en bas. Lorsque j'y arrive, mes amis sont sans voix, tourant la tête vers moi, surtout Sanji. Il me regarde avec incompréhenson.

Nami: C'est vrai Zorro?

Zorro:* hoche la tête de haut en bas *

Luffy: Vrai?

Zorro: Oui, je suis bien enceinte...

Usopp: Mais c'est impossible, tu es un homme!

Zorro: Et bien, je ne saurais te dire si c'est normal ou non, mais apparemment, c'est possible!

Kuréa: Du point de vue médical non.

Robin: Qui est le père?

Sanji: Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est moi.

Les autres: * choque * QQUUUOOOIII!?

Chopper: Il en est à sa 5ème semaine complète dans 3 jours.

Sanji: Déjà?!

Zorro: Oui... *touche son ventre * Sa remonte à la mort de maman... *voix triste *

Usopp: Tu vas faire quoi du coup?

Zorro: Chopper va vous expliquer, mais je suis forcé de le garder. Je voudrai continuer mes études, mais un bébé ne vas pas le permettre...

Luffy: On va t'aider nous!

Zorro: Merci, mais pour l'instant, on ne peux pas trop.

Kuréa: Comme ton cas est assez spécial, je veux te voir toutes les semaines. Bien sûr, gratuitement!

Zorro: Merci!

Nami: Comment vont réagir les membres de ta famille? Mais surtout ton père?

Sanji: Je pense qu'il va mal le prendre... Margaret elle, va nous encourager, Domino, mal, Valentine, elle va mal le prendre.

Zorro: On va se faire démonter!

Vivi: Je vous plains! Si mon père apprenais que je suis enceinte...

Robin: Il tuerai ton compagnion après l'avoir torturé pendant des annéees et tu serai punie.

Zorro et Sanji: Rassurant...-_-'

Robin: Je sais!^^

Zorro: Puis, le mec qui veut me reprendre vas avoir une raison de plus de me reprendre...

Sanji: T'as raison...

Luffy: C'est pas tout ça, mais je voudrai y aller moi!

Usopp: Je lui ai promis d'aller au cirque...

Luffy et Usopp partent donc en premiers, puis Vivi et Kaya qui devaient réviser pour un contrôle du landemain. La soeur de Nami a appelée cette dernière car leur chat est malade, Robin, Sanji et moi sommes les seuls restants.

Kuréa: Je t'autorise à reprendre les cours, je vais informer ton lycée de ton état. Tu vas donc avoir une dispense en sport durant toute ta grossesse. Dès qu'il y a un problème tu m'appelle. Je veux te voir mercredi prochain à la fin des cours, je serai dans l'infirmerie.

Zorro: D'accord. Merci madame...

Kuréa: De rien mon garçon, c'est normal entre êtres humains! ^^

Nous repartons donc chez Margaret. J'apréhende, j'ai peur qu'elle prenne mal la nouvelle.

Lorsque nous revenons, elle me prend dans ses bras.

Margaret: Zorro! Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre pour toi tu sais! Quand Sanji m'a dit que tu étais malade, mon sang c'est gelé d'effroi!

Zorro: Tu veux bien t'assoirs s'il te plaît, on a un truc important à te dire...

Margaret: ?

Robin: Et vous feriez bien de vous accrocher! ^^

La jeune soeur de Sanji s'assoit donc sur une chaise.

Sanji: La maladie de Zorro est assez spéciale pour un homme...

Robin: Au lieu de faire des énigmes, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire de bout en blanc?

Zorro: Bonne idée, je vais quand même pas lui sortir: Je suis enceinte et le père c'est ton frère!

Sanjie: -o-...

Robin; Trop tard...^o^

Margaret: Quoi? * choquée *

Sanji; Voilà, je vais être papa...

Robin : Si tout se passe bien! ^^

Zorro: Pourquoi tu parle toujours de maleurs?

Robin: Mon petit délire! 3

Margaret: Euh... Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vos trompez pas?

Sanji Zorro et Robin: Non,non...

Margaret: *tombe dans les pommes *

Nous rammassons la soeur de Sanji et la déposons dans son lit. Robin repart chez elle a pied.

Sanji et moi attendons le réveil de Margaret. Bizarrement, son serpent s'est évanouit avec elle.

Je suis sur le canapé, en jogging car plus doux sur mon ventre. Sanji cuisine pour ce midi puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

Sanji: Si Margaret réagit comme ça, je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres...

Zorro: C'est sur qu'un gamin de 15 ans qui tombe enceinte, c'est pas tout les jours...

Sanji; Ouais.

Le blond touche mon ventre avec affection. Malgrès notre âge, nous avons conscience qu'avoir un enfant est quelque chose de très compliqué autant niveau économique que social.

Nous rapprochons nos visages réduisant l'espace qui les séparent. Puis scellons nos lèvres en un baiser.

C'est à ce moment là que nous entendons une porte qui se referme.

Margaret: Alors c'est vrai...

Sanji; Oui...

Zorro: ...

Margaret: MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE SANJI?!

Sanji: Oui mais...

Margaret: PAS DE OUI MAIS!

Zorro: C'est ma faute si...

Margaret: NON MAIS TU ME FAIS HONTE!

Zorro: TU VEUX BIEN M'ECOUTER OUI?!

Margaret et Sanji: ...

Zorro: Ce n'est pas la faute de Sanji si ça arrive, c'est aussi ma faute, je ne saivais pas que j'avais cette facultée car je n'allais pas assez souvent chez le médecin. Ce n'est pas Sanji qu'il faut blâmer, mais moi.

Sanji; Zorro...

Margaret: ... Je ne peux plus rien faire à cela. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des problèmes avec cette histoire!

Sanji et Zorro:?

Margaret: Ce matin, des types louchent rôdaient dans le jardin, ils te cherchaient Zorro... Ils avaient des armes à feu...Je veux bien être gentille, mais je ne veux pas que ma vie ou celle de mon frère soit en danger.

Sanji: On peut pas l'abandonner alors qu'il est enceinte!

Margaret: Ce n'est plus mon problème!

Sanji: Mais c'est de moi qu'il est enceinte!

Margaret: Cette chose n'est pas toi! Il a juste une même part de génétique que toi!

Zorro: C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais, je retourne chez moi...

Je prends mes jambes à mon coup en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je cours sans m'arrêter jusque dans ma maison toujours aussi détruite que je cadnasse de partout pour ne pas que ses sales brutes ne m'embêtent. Je cours dans ma chambre tout en pleurant.

Zorro: Personne ne veut de moi...*sniff* J'ai rien fais de mal pourtant *sniff* !

Speedy se met sur mes pieds et saute de l'un à l'autre pour essayer de me divertir, je la prend dans ma main et continue de pleurer pendant le reste de ma journée, maudissant Valentine, maudissant Margaret, maudissant Doflamingo et son organisation, maudissant mon enfant et maudissant ma vie...

_To be continued..._


End file.
